


50 оттенков Сумеречья

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom Tolkien-PJ 13 место на ЗФБ-2015 [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Asphyxiation, Dark, Deathfic, Drama, F/M, Fisting, Mutilation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>микроAU (события канона не претерпевают изменений). Арвен вышла замуж за Трандуила задолго до встречи с Арагорном. Но предначертанного не изменить. Присутствуют теории о жене Трандуила, лице Трандуила и бусиках Трандуила. Использованы цитаты из «Cказания об Арагорне и Арвен».</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 оттенков Сумеречья

Название: 50 оттенков Сумеречья  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Бета: Хельгрин, мышь-медуница  
Размер: миди, 7275 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Арагорн/Арвен, Трандуил/Арвен, Элронд, Галадриэль, Тауриэль.  
Категория: гет  
Жанр: В порядке очереди: AU, драма, романс, ангст, нон-кон, darkfic, deathfic  
Рейтинг: NC-21  
Предупреждения: патриархальные ценности, evil!персонажи, смерть нескольких персонажей. NC-21 присвоен, так как отягчающие рейтинг обстоятельства: Увечья, абьюз, изнасилование в т.ч. посторонними предметами, фистинг, анал, асфиксия — не являются кинком. СПОЙЛЕР!!! ((((((((Арвен и Трандуил едят ягоды Белладонны, отравление которыми может вызывать бред, галлюцинации, судороги, паралич и смерть и т.д.)))))))))  
Краткое содержание: микроAU (события канона не претерпевают изменений). Арвен вышла замуж за Трандуила задолго до встречи с Арагорном. Но предначертанного не изменить. Присутствуют теории о жене Трандуила, лице Трандуила и бусиках Трандуила. Использованы цитаты из «Cказания об Арагорне и Арвен». 

 

Написано для fandom Tolkien-PJ (13 место на ЗФБ-2015)

Плодородная чёрная земля, серебряный лунный свет, свинцовые тучи, свежая зелень молодой листвы и тёмная — вековых деревьев, их шершавая кора, золотисто-коричневая шкура благородного зверя… Тёплые шёлковые нити и холодные металлические соединялись под пальцами Арвен в прекрасный узор. В мастерстве ей не было равных, но лишь потому, что с юных лет вышивание было её спасением от одиночества.

Арвен была ещё совсем молодой и наивной, когда согласилась на этот брак. Она уже позабыла, что двигало ею. Может, просто детское желание вырваться из-под опеки отца и леди Галадриэль. Или это была обыкновенная жалость. В дни юности она была слишком мягка и податлива, сейчас же сердце её, кажется, зачерствело, а то и вовсе стало каменным, как стены дворца, из которого она почти не выходила.

В пасмурные осенние дни в королевской опочивальне было совсем темно. Дождь барабанил в окна — никуда было не деться от этого звука, и даже когда дождь заканчивался, шум продолжал стоять в ушах.

Король не хотел, чтобы его супруга разгуливала где попало, подвергая опасности свою жизнь, поэтому Арвен проводила дни за вышиванием или книгами, показываясь народу лишь по вечерам, во время общей трапезы. Пиры она всё чаще пропускала, так и не научившись разделять всеобщее пьяное веселье.

В доме отца всё было иначе: светлее, чище. Только вот, закрыв глаза, Арвен уже не могла представить себе Ривенделл. Король отпустил бы её в отчий дом лишь в сопровождении целой армии, и всякий раз, когда Арвен пыталась спорить, напоминал ей о том, что случилось с её матерью. Поэтому в гостях у отца она так ни разу и не побывала.

Горечь просочилась в её воспоминания о Келебриан. Помнит ли она ещё их лица? Любит ли ещё отца? Ждёт ли его? Мать уезжала и раньше, проводя долгие годы в гостях у леди Галадриэль, только вот, в отличие от Лориэна, из-за моря вернуться обратно было нельзя.

Отношения родителей никогда не отличались особой теплотой; даже родные дети не видели между ними ничего, кроме глубочайшего почтения, поэтому от собственного брака Арвен многого не ждала. Страстная любовь тогда казалась ей уделом смертных, и всё, что она могла сказать о своём наречённом — что лучшего кандидата в мужья не сыщешь во всём Средиземье. Более достойного жениха с тех пор и правда не появилось, но на многие другие вещи у Арвен открылись глаза. Здешний народ — теперь её народ — не чурался крепких объятий и поцелуев, особенно на пиру, когда во всём замке царило добродушное и радостное настроение. Сама Арвен не могла даже помыслить о том, чтобы прилюдно взять своего Короля за руку. Поначалу она думала, что ещё не привыкла, что всему виной воспитание, но, глядя на других, поняла, что если бы действительно желала держать мужа за руку, танцевать с ним и целовать его перед сотнями любопытных глаз, ей бы ничего не помешало. Только вот за все эти годы такое желание у неё ни разу не возникло, и это отравляло жизнь хуже паучьего яда. 

Тяжело вздохнув, она снова принялась за вышивание. Гобелен с благородным оленем должен был украсить опочивальню Короля к празднику звёздного света — если, конечно, там ещё остались свободные стены. Арвен ни разу не заходила в его покои, даже чтобы проверить — любуется ли супруг на её прежние подарки. Его, кажется, тоже не волновало, носит ли она все те бесчисленные украшения, что он ей преподносил.

За дверью послышались шаги, и Арвен едва успела накрыть незаконченную работу до того, как Король стремительно распахнул дверь.

— Ах, вот ты где! — воскликнул он. Тут же ощутимо запахло вином — впрочем, в этом не было ничего удивительного. Король почти каждый вечер будто пытался напиться до бессознательного состояния, но это ему никогда не удавалось.

— Вы не постучали! — возмутилась Арвен. На самом деле она давно привыкла, что импульсивный Король не признаёт чужого личного пространства, было бы обидно лишь если бы он увидел подарок раньше времени.

— Прошу великодушно простить меня, — извинился Король, целуя обе её руки. Безо всякого трепета он прикасался к ней, будто к неотъемлемой части себя самого; для Арвен же он всё ещё оставался совершенно чужим. Иногда она чувствовала себя удочерённой любящим отцом. Ещё бы — она же была ровесницей принца!

— Вы уже почти год меня не посещали. Почему же сейчас вы в такой спешке?

— О… — Король будто бы даже немного смутился, — Я могу посещать тебя так часто, как пожелаешь. Но сейчас не до этого. Через наши земли идёт большой отряд лучников из Лориэна. Ты очень нужна мне, чтобы встретить их. Если Келеборн снова…

— Я уверена, что у них исключительно добрые намерения.

— Если так, они будут нашими желанными гостями. Но тебе следует подготовиться. Не хочу, чтобы твоей бабке донесли, что ты тут ходишь в лохмотьях. Где те чудесные изумруды?

Король метнулся к большому сундуку, где хранились драгоценности, и запустил туда руку. Украшений было так много, что поиск изумрудов оказался непростой задачей.

— Может вот эти, синие? Да и цвет под платье подходит, — попыталась образумить его Арвен.

— Платье? Это? Да в нём и к завтраку выйти стыдно. Доставай то, что ещё не носила, зелёное.

Арвен послушно направилась к гардеробу. Перечить супругу в этих вопросах было бесполезно: он не желал понимать, что другим владыкам их наряды казались вычурными, а уж Галадриэли с её неизменно белыми одеждами и подавно.

Наконец поиски увенчались успехом.

— Могу я помочь? — уточнил Король. Арвен кивнула. Она подумала, что супруг хочет лишь застегнуть колье, но, справившись с золотой застёжкой, его пальцы скользнули вниз, к завязкам на платье, и уверенно за них потянули.

Арвен встала как вкопанная. Не то чтобы ей были неприятны прикосновения супруга. Напротив — ладони у него были большие и прохладные, от них по всему телу разбегались мурашки. Просто когда он начинал избавлять Арвен от одежды, ей становилось страшно как в первый раз. Чаще всего поначалу было еще и больно, как в первый раз, после годового-то перерыва. Хотя теперь она и знала, что будет дальше, непредсказуемый характер супруга всё равно вынуждал её постоянно ждать подвоха. Казалось, за столько лет невозможно не узнать друг о друге всю подноготную, но душа Короля представлялась Арвен одним сплошным шрамом. Чтобы не бередить его, она ничего не спрашивала о прошлом. Того, что после женитьбы супруг стал чаще улыбаться, Арвен было достаточно.

Оставшись только в исподнем и ярком изумрудном колье, Арвен послушно присела на край кровати, как обычно, но Король поднял её.

— Ты не представляешь, как тело моё желает этого, но нам нельзя заставлять гостей ждать. Если хочешь, я приду, как только они уедут. Ты хочешь?

Арвен не ответила, лишь потупила взор. Супруг помог ей застегнуть новое платье, а затем отошёл, чтобы полюбоваться ею издалека. Что-то не понравилось ему, и прежде спокойный взор загорелся бешенством. Резкие перемены настроения были Королю свойственны, и Арвен ничуть не удивилась, когда он бросился к ней и рванул колье со всей силы. Тонкая цепочка лопнула, и украшение звонко ударилось о стену. Арвен стояла неподвижно. На неё саму Король никогда не гневался, но шторм всё равно лучше было переждать. После этого супруг становился необыкновенно спокойным и учтивым.

— Ты права, эти изумруды никуда не годятся! — воскликнул он. — Как жаль, что я не могу сейчас подарить тебе белые камни Ласгалена. Они одни достойны украшать твою шею!

— Как вам будет угодно, — ответила Арвен и робко погладила Короля по плечу. Нужно было, чтобы он успокоился к приходу гостей.

Лориэнские эльфы уже собрались в тронном зале, когда придворный объявил о появлении Владыки Трандуила и Владычицы Арвен. Слышать имя супруга было непривычно. Хотя ей и следовало обращаться к нему по имени, Арвен звала его, как и подданные, — «мой Король»; Леголас же всегда называл его отцом. 

Трандуил кивнул гостям, они в ответ низко ему поклонились. Командующего Арвен узнала — Халдир был одним из лучших воинов Лориэна. Что же привело их сюда?

— Учащаются нападения орков! — ответил он на вопрос Арвен. — Мы преследовали довольно большой отряд, но нескольким тварям всё же удалось скрыться в горах. Они объявились прямо возле наших границ!

— Наверное, им надоело соседство Балрога, — лениво ответил Трандуил.

— Это ещё не всё. Ваши леса кишат пауками. Не помешало бы усилить патрули, Владыка.

— Я учту ваше мнение. Есть ли ещё новости?

— Не знаю, сообщили ли вам, что родился наследник Исилдура. Он воспитывается в Имладрисе. Владыка Элронд предрекает ему великое будущее.

— Я не разделяю интерес Элронда к людским делам. А сейчас, если вам больше нечего сообщить, отдыхайте до рассвета. Для вас приготовлен стол и ночлег. Халдир поклонился и хотел было идти, но Арвен остановила его.

— Подождите! Я долго не видела леди Галадриэль. Могу ли я поехать с вами? Уверена, мой Король… и супруг, Трандуил… не сомневается в том, что вы сможете обеспечить мою безопасность.

— Как пожелаете, владычица. Я могу вам поклясться, что сейчас путь между нашими землями полностью свободен от орков.

Халдир отвесил им ещё один поклон и удалился. Едва он скрылся из виду, Трандуил рывком поднялся с трона. Он был и расстроен внезапным решением Арвен, и взволнован тем, что она произнесла его имя и назвала супругом. Но если раньше кровь приливала к лицу Трандуила, когда он гневался, то сейчас его щёки, напротив, были мертвенно-бледны. Это напугало Арвен, и, извинившись, она поспешила собирать вещи. 

В Лориэне в распоряжении Арвен всегда были лучшие портные, так что она решила взять с собой только самое необходимое, чтобы не задерживать отряд Халдира. На это ушло не больше часа, однако Арвен так и не удалось заснуть. Она всё терзалась мыслью о том, не оскорбила ли Короля, самостоятельно приняв решение о визите в Лориэн. Хотя леди Галадриэль и приходилась Арвен близкой родственницей, она всё ещё оставалась королевой государства, с которым у Сумеречья было множество нерешённых вопросов. Хотя Трандуил и не запретил Арвен ехать с Халдиром, согласия он тоже не высказал, да и в покои к ней не вернулся. Невозможно было угадать, что происходит сейчас у него в голове, и Арвен до утра разрывалась между страхом и желанием пойти в королевскую опочивальню и убедиться, что он отпускает её с миром.

Трандуил всё же объявился на рассвете, когда она уже готовилась сесть в седло. Он был в той же одежде, что и вчера, — такого раньше не случалось ни разу, — но, кажется, успокоился и принял какое-то решение. Когда он подошёл ближе, Арвен увидела в его руках меч.

— Это оружие не раз спасало жизнь первой королеве Сумеречья. Пусть же теперь верно служит второй.

Арвен с благодарностью приняла меч и позволила застегнуть на ней пояс с ножнами. Прощаться и смотреть, как отряд уезжает, Трандуил не стал — зато Арвен долго разглядывала его удаляющуюся спину, пока ворота дворца не захлопнулись, но и после этого она не сразу пришпорила коня, взглядом выискивая, не наблюдает ли за ней Трандуил в окно. Тщетно. В арьергарде затрубили в рог, объявляя отбытие, и долгое путешествие Арвен Ундомиэль началось…

***  
Въезжая в Лориэн, она и представить себе не могла, что больше никогда не вернётся в Сумеречье, хотя, узнав об этом, Арвен бы не опечалилась. Под сенью царственных золотых деревьев всё доставляло ей радость: каждая травинка, каждая бабочка, каждый солнечный луч. Годы в Лориэне пролетали, как дни, ибо не было здесь места для гнетущей тени, поглотившей Сумеречье. О Трандуиле Арвен напоминала лишь корона на голове. Сняв её, она в тот же миг перестала бы беспокоиться о том, как Король в одиночку сдерживает эту тьму. Время для этого ещё не пришло, но неумолимо приближалось, а пока Арвен ждала любой весточки из своего королевства.

Вести были недобрые: гномы решили отвоевать Эребор и разбудили дракона. Перед тем, как выступить с армией к Одинокой Горе, Трандуил впервые адресовал сообщение лично ей: несмотря на то, что в случае его гибели Арвен должна принять правление, ей следует в первую очередь заботиться о собственной безопасности. Это могло быть как проявлением заботы, так и намёком на то, что ей и вовсе лучше не возвращаться. Леди Галадриэль сказала бы точно, но она не любила говорить о Трандуиле, а Арвен не хотела ей докучать. Галадриэль однажды обмолвилась, что если бы не Элронд, их союз никогда не был бы заключён, но Арвен сама принимала решение, а значит, все проблемы этого брака были её собственными проблемами, и ничьими больше.

Хотя войско Трандуила вернулось с победой, множество орков бежало с поля боя и теперь бесчинствовало на огромной территории от Одинокой Горы до Ривенделла. Это стало ещё одним оправданием для того, чтобы не возвращаться. И Арвен гуляла по лесу, слушала голоса птиц, шелест ветра в кронах мэллорнов и наслаждалась покоем, как во дни своего девичества. Никто здесь не устраивал пиров и общих трапез; лориэнские эльфы уже давно тосковали по морю, и ничто не в состоянии было развеять эту печаль. Но Арвен это не коснулось. Сердцем она чувствовала, что её место в Средиземье, что здесь у неё есть множество незавершённых дел, хотя и не понимала пока — каких. 

В один из вечеров, собираясь подняться на Керин-Амрот и полюбоваться заходящим солнцем, Арвен увидела на вершине холма ладную мужскую фигуру. Не было сомнений в том, что это человек, а не эльф. Она прежде никогда не видела человека, поэтому сильно разволновалась и хотела было удалиться, но он заметил её.

— Тинувиэль, Тинувиэль! Не исчезай, о прекрасный призрак, сотканный из солнечного света!

Хотя это, без сомнений, был человек, лицо у него было юное, да и говорил он как эльф, так что Арвен осмелела. К тому же, она не могла не признать, что слова человека польстили ей. Арвен взошла на холм и вместе они проводили последние солнечные лучи. Когда Арвен уже хотела было развернуться и уйти, человек вдруг схватил её за руку. Ладонь его была мозолистой, пальцы — грубыми и сильными, и тело Арвен отозвалось дрожью на это прикосновение. 

— Теперь я вижу, что ошибся. Ты не Тинувиэль, но кто же? Назови мне своё имя, о прекраснейшая из живущих, чтобы я мог выучить песни, сложенные о тебе, и утешаться ими в краях менее благодатных.

— Я не Тинувиэль, но мы с нею в родстве. Я Арвен, дочь Элронда.

— Я -— Арагорн, сын Араторна, Наследник Исилдура.

Арвен звонко засмеялась. 

— Что ж, значит, и с тобою мы родственники.

— Дальние, — уточнил Арагорн. — Часто бывает, что в опасные времена люди прячут свое главное сокровище, но я удивляюсь Элронду и твоим братьям, ибо, хоть и живу в его доме с детства, не слышал о тебе ни слова. Ведь не держал же тебя отец взаперти?

— Нет, — ответила Арвен и отчего-то помрачнела. — Задолго до твоего рождения я покинула Имладрис чтобы стать Королевой Сумеречья. С тех пор я не возвращалась в отчий дом.

— Королева Арвен, почему же ты не в своём королевстве?

— В эти тёмные времена я не чувствую себя в безопасности в Сумеречье.

— Разве о собственной безопасности правителям следует думать в тёмные времена? 

Арвен отступила, и рука её выскользнула из пальцев Арагорна. 

— Моя помощь в правлении Королю не требуется.

— Не уходи! Прости, если обидел тебя. Не ведал я, что бессмертные тоже могут жалеть о своём выборе.

— Жалеть о том, чего не можешь изменить, — лишь ранить собственную душу.

— Нет ничего, чего ты не могла бы изменить.

— Эльфы не так устроены.

— Ты больше, чем эльф.

Он был прав. В отличие от отца и дяди, Арвен и её братья могли не делать свой выбор. Элронд всегда говорил дочери, что ей нужно просто отправиться вслед за ним в Валинор, когда закончится время эльфов, а больше ничего и не нужно. Рассказывал, что Элрос отказался от бессмертия только ради власти. А Лютиэн, хоть она и считается героиней, можно лишь посочувствовать… Никто не объяснил: можно ли сохранить бессмертие, оставшись в Средиземье навечно, или это и значило — отказаться от своей эльфийской доли и принять удел смертных.

Опечаленная, Арвен направилась вниз с холма. Арагорн не последовал за нею, лишь робко спросил:

— Есть ли хоть малейшая надежда увидеть тебя снова, когда я окажусь здесь в следующий раз?

Арвен не ответила, но чувствовала сердцем — она обязательно дождётся этой встречи.

***  
Если раньше тридцать лет казались Арвен мгновением, то сейчас это была целая вечность. Слова Арагорна пробудили сомнения в её сердце. Она давно не получала весточки от Трандиула, но это больше не волновало её. С небывалым рвением Арвен узнавала всё, что могла, о наследнике Исилдура. Их прошлая встреча была случайностью: Арагорн разбил крупный отряд орков и был на пути в Ривенделл, когда узнал, что владыка Элронд направляется в Лориэн, и решил встретиться с ним пораньше. Впрочем, сразу же после своего прибытия Элронд отослал его на дальние рубежи. Встреча с отцом тогда совсем не порадовала Арвен, тем более, что тот сначала устроил ей допрос о причинах, вынудивших её покинуть мужа, а затем отчитал за незапланированное путешествие. Но чем больше Элронд давал ей понять, что не рад её встрече со смертным, тем сильнее Арвен хотелось увидеть его ещё раз. И она этого дождалась.

Почему-то она издалека узнала силуэт Арагорна, несмотря на немалый для смертного срок, пошедший со дня их первой встречи. Он облачён был в серебряное и белое — столь богатые одежды могла ему предложить лишь сама Владычица Галадриэль. Когда он шел к Арвен под усыпанными золотыми цветами деревьями Карас-Галадона, ее выбор был сделан и судьба предрешена. Облик Арагорна изменился, в его чертах появилась зрелость, несвойственная вечно юным эльфам, и Арвен находила это красивым. По взгляду она поняла, что он тоже её не забыл. Самое страшное уже свершилось — в душе она уже предала своего Короля, но ничего не могла с этим поделать и даже не чувствовала за собой вины. Они с наследником Исилдура всё равно не могли сочетаться законным браком, и на холме Керин-Амрот, месте их первой встречи, вглядевшись во Тьму на востоке и в Сумерки на западе, поклялись друг другу в верности и были счастливы. Впервые Арвен разоблачилась сама, ибо чувствовала великое нетерпение. Арагорн сказал, что знал женщин до знакомства с ней, но после не встретил ни одной, которая хоть на минуту смогла бы отвлечь его от мыслей об Арвен. Он овладел ею на мягкой траве, где цвели эланор и нифрэдил, но в той же мере она сама овладела им: телом его, сердцем и душой. В объятиях Арагорна Арвен познала блаженство, которого раньше не ведала, и поняла, что никогда не сможет вернуться к прежней жизни. Тогда она сняла корону и бережно положила под дерево — чтобы больше никогда о ней не вспомнить.

Долгое лето провели они друг с другом; и Арвен изучила все шрамы на теле Арагорна при свете солнца и при свете звёзд. Каждый день они хотели друг друга не меньше, чем в предыдущий, и холм Керин-Амрот был свидетелем силы этого желания. Но не он один.

Принц Леголас был последним, кого Арвен ожидала увидеть в Карас-Галадоне, и ещё меньше она ожидала вестей, которые он принёс.

— Так жаль, что я вынужден говорить вам это, — Принц опустил взор, будто устыдился. — Я стал невольным свидетелем ваших с Арагорном встреч. Несколько лет назад отец отправил меня отыскать наследника Исилдура, о котором поведал Халдир, и приглядывать за ним. Мы с Арагорном странствовали вместе и стали друзьями. Вместе прибыли мы в Лориэн, но наутро я должен был уехать, а он не пришёл попрощаться со мной. Тогда я отправился на поиски и увидел вас. Я обязан был рассказать отцу…

Арвен побледнела. Импульсивный Трандуил мог отреагировать как угодно, но больше всего она боялась, что он потребует её немедленного возвращения.

— Он просит передать, что прощает вас и, если вы готовы немедленно вернуться, примет вас обратно. Если же вы решили обречь себя на вечные страдания, у него остаётся лишь один выход — разорвать ваш союз.

Арвен была поражена решением Трандуила — называть его по имени стало вдруг так легко, ведь он перестал быть что её Королём, что её супругом. Почему так быстро он смирился? Куда делась его болезненная гордость? Ну а если он совсем не любил её, если ему ничего не стоило отказаться от неё, зачем вообще было предлагать Арвен стать его Королевой?

— Отец также просил добавить, — продолжил Леголас, — что познал боль утраты, и поэтому хотел уберечь вас от такой судьбы; всё, чем он мог обидеть или разозлить вас, он делал для вашего блага.

— Я не вернусь, — ответила Арвен.

Леголас ушёл, оставив ей ощущение глубокой благодарности.

***  
Не сразу поняла Арвен, о какой боли утраты говорил Трандуил. Она видела множество состарившихся женщин, которые воспринимали смерть супругов как должное, а через несколько лет и сами умирали в почёте, в кругу детей и внуков. Видела множество молодых, которые, потеряв своих мужчин на войне, находили других и строили новые семьи, и жизнь их снова наполнялась счастьем. Лишь после того, как Эстель навсегда покинул её, Арвен стало ясно, что ей не стать одной из них, и среди людей ей места нет. В горе и отчаянии покинула она Гондор, где счастливо прожила срок, долгий для людей, но краткий для эльфов, и отправилась в тот благословенный край, где впервые повстречала Арагорна. 

Но не узнать было Лориэн. Навсегда отцвели эланор и нифрэдил, и мэллорны сбрасывали последние листья. Эльфы покинули эти земли, без них лес одичал, стал зарастать тёрном и дерезой, и Арвен изранила в кровь ноги и руки, пока достигла наконец Керин-Амрота. Там уже лежал снег, ослепительно-белый. Он сиял, как одежды Арагорна, упавшие в зелёную траву, страшно представить — более двухсот лет назад. Арвен опустилась на колени и со слезами на глазах стала разгребать руками этот снег, в надежде, что под ним остался хоть какой-нибудь след её былого счастья.

Она вспоминала, какими белыми казались её руки на загорелой груди Арагорна, и как щекотала кожу его щетина, когда он покрывал поцелуями её тело до самых кончиков пальцев. И хотя облик Арагорна был суров, все его прикосновения были преисполнены нежности, ибо он боготворил Арвен и думал, что она никогда не сможет принадлежать ему всецело, что она чужая жена, Королева, раскидистое дерево рядом с молодым ростком. Но когда Трандуил отпустил её, и Элронд вложил её руку в ладонь Арагорна, благословляя их, все равно до последних дней своей жизни, он продолжал боготворить Арвен.

Но вместо памяти об этом, рука её нашарила в снегу нечто совсем другое. Колючий металл царапнул пальцы; Арвен вздрогнула и достала из-под пожухлой листвы свою старую корону. Прощание с Трандуилом почти стёрлось из памяти, а все прожитые с ним годы казались сном, но он, пожалуй, был единственным, с кем она не отказалась бы поговорить о его утрате и о своей. Как и Трандуил, Арвен хотела бы забыться, но не знала как. Вино не брало её, а уйти, просто закрыв глаза, как Эстель, она не могла. Она долго лежала в своих покоях в Гондоре, отказавшись от еды и питья, легла и здесь, но смерть всё не приходила за Арвен и не приносила облегчения. В небе у неё над головой парили птицы, такие далёкие и свободные; Манвэ будто дразнил её, показывая путь и не давая ступить на него.

Но чья-то тень заслонила небо, и Арвен, узнав её, вздрогнула. Хотя лицо путника было скрыто под капюшоном, по широкому разлёту плеч и редкой даже для эльфа стати трудно было не узнать в нём Трандуила. Нет, не могло его быть здесь.

— О призрак из прошлого, неужели ты явился, чтобы забрать меня в чертоги Мандоса? — спросила Арвен и схватила его за край плаща, чтобы он не исчез и не оставил её в полном одиночестве.

Должно быть, она дёрнула слишком сильно, и плащ спал с плеч путника, остался лежать чёрной лужей на снегу. Арвен подняла взор и, увидев некогда знакомое лицо, отшатнулась в ужасе.

— Не пугайся. Я живой, настоящий. Но наше время прошло, и силы мои тают. Я больше не могу скрывать этот шрам.

Слова Трандуила сопровождал какой-то странный свист. Арвен не сразу поняла, что этот звук доносится из множества сквозных щелей в его щеке. Вся левая половина лица Трандуила была обезображена, а глаз незряч. Как же она была слепа, если столько лет прожила с ним и ничего не заметила!

— Откуда он у тебя?

— Раны, оставленные пламенем дракона, невозможно вылечить. Я прятал его долгие годы, но когда кошмары настигали меня, я просыпался, смотрел в зеркало и снова видел своё уродство. Поэтому я никогда не засыпал с тобой рядом, чтобы не испугать.

— Чего ещё я о тебе не знаю? 

— Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь.

Трандуил усмехнулся уголком рта, а может, пытался улыбнуться, да губы не слушались. Пламя дракона не могло опалить лишь щёку — Арвен знала точно. Когда Трандуил присел рядом с нею в снег, Арвен принялась расстёгивать его одежду. Маленькие перламутровые пуговки, слой за слоем. Раньше она устыдилась бы раздевать его, даже не спросив позволения, тем более зная, что зрелище будет уродливым и отталкивающим. Но Арвен стала совсем другой. Больше ничто не могло смутить её.

Левая половина тела Трандуила представляла собой один сплошной ожог. Кожа сгорела полностью, остались лишь белые от рубцов сухожилия и мышцы, а кое-где под плотью проглядывали и кости. Трандуил сделал какое-то неловкое движение, чтобы помочь Арвен разоблачить его, но, кажется, рука плохо слушалась. 

— Раньше я управлял пальцами при помощи магии, но больше они мне не подчиняются.

Шрам заканчивался на боку — значит, нижняя часть тела оставалась нетронутой, так что Арвен не стала раздевать его дальше. Вскользь она провела рукой по страшному шраму, от ключицы до пояса. Рубец под пальцами был неестественно гладким; Трандуил застыл, как каменное изваяние, белый и отстранённый. Даже его уродство было изысканным, а рука Арвен — красной, обветренной и убогой.

— Скажи, почему ты не полюбил меня?

— Я полюбил тебя. Поэтому я здесь. И у меня есть прощальные дары.

Здоровой рукой он вытащил меч из ножен. Не его меч это был, а тот, который он преподнёс Арвен в день их последней встречи.

— Этот дар старый, ты забыла его в Карас-Галадоне, когда собиралась в Гондор на свою свадьбу.

Он опустил меч между ними, но Арвен побоялась пораниться и отложила его в сторону.

— А этот я хотел подарить тебе ещё раньше, да не смог. Холм вдруг озарился ослепительным светом, и Арвен увидела в ладони у Трандуила белоснежное ожерелье, будто собранное из слёз.

— Это камни Ласгалена. Я заказал у эреборских гномов подарок для моей Королевы к рождению сына. Но война отняла её у меня, и гномы сказали, что теперь нет никакой спешки. Потом Трор и вовсе заявил, что мёртвой эльфийке украшения не нужны, и не отдал мне ни заказ, ни камни. Но я решил во что бы то ни стало получить их, чтобы подарить тебе. Для этого я жертвовал своими солдатами в битве пяти воинств. Но было уже поздно. Ты так и не вернулась.

— Они прекрасны, но мне уже ни к чему, как и ей. Леголас совсем не помнит своей матери. Но я не слышала прежде, чтобы эльфийки умирали в родах.

— О, нет… Она бросила его в колыбели. Моя Королева была своевольна, не признавала над собой никакой власти, и когда она с небольшим отрядом бросилась преследовать орков, отступающих в Гундабад, я не смог её остановить. Конечно, это была ловушка. Когда наша армия туда подоспела, среди изуродованных и искалеченных тел найти её было невозможно. Леголас родился в тёмные времена. С эльфами такого обычно не случается, но Королева всё время от меня ускользала, и чем сильнее становился мой страх потерять её, тем яростнее я пытался её удержать. А ты, ты была так равнодушна и покорна, и я старался не докучать тебе, но ты тоже покинула меня. Что я делал не так?

— Может, тебе следовало всё сделать наоборот? Сильнее всего я любила Арагорна после долгой разлуки. Если бы он всё время находился подле моей юбки, я, быть может, тоже сбежала бы. 

— Ты права. Никогда ещё я не желал встречи с тобой так сильно, как сейчас. Но ты всё так же холодна, хотя мы и не виделись целую человеческую жизнь.

— Прости меня. Не знаю, как объяснить то, что нашло на меня, когда я повстречала Арагорна. Я будто прозрела. До тех пор я жила лишь для того, чтобы его встретить.

— Я знаю, что произошло. Это было твоё предназначение. Неважно, стал бы твоим мужем я или кто-то другой, или ты оставалась бы девой, вы всё равно были бы вместе. Элронд просил не говорить тебе, но сейчас утаивать нет смысла. Он предвидел, что ты полюбишь смертного и примешь его долю. Поэтому ты провела детство и юность в Лориэне, где не встретишь человека. Как только ты стала задумываться о собственной семье, он стал искать тебе мужа. Он думал, это остановит тебя. «Трандуил, тебе всё равно не обрести счастья, но ты можешь спасти мою дочь», — говорил он мне. О, я пытался спасти тебя, я делал всё, чтобы твоя жизнь оставалась беззаботной, чтобы Сумеречье стало твоим домом. Я прятал тебя от горестей и печалей, от своего настоящего облика, от своей тёмной стороны.

— Зря. Если бы ты открыл мне свою душу, мы могли бы стать друзьями. Всё ещё можем.

— Нет, не получится, но мы можем кое-что другое. У меня есть ещё один дар для тебя, Арвен, — с этими словами Трандуил высыпал ей в ладонь горсть чёрных блестящих ягод, оставив немного и для себя. — Ты хочешь уйти, покинуть этот бренный мир, где ты так много страдала. Раздели со мной эту скромную трапезу, и этот путь откроется нам.

Со слезами на глазах Арвен взглянула на него; Трандуил был полон решимости. Но и она давно сделала свой выбор.

— Они подействуют сразу? — спросила она.

— Нет, у нас останется предостаточно времени, чтобы поговорить. Ничего не бойся. 

Трандуил кивнул ей и принял свою долю. Через щели в щеке было видно, как ягоды лопаются у него во рту, истекают тёмным соком, но, хотя сок этот был смертелен, ни тени сомнения не отразилось на его лице. Арвен последовала примеру. Ягоды были сладкие, но на вкус таковы, что, попробовав одну в лесу, она ни за что не сорвала бы вторую. 

— Я знал одну эльфийку, — со скорбью в голосе произнёс Трандуил. Губы его стали синюшными от ягодного сока, будто он выпил орочьей крови. — Она полюбила даже не человека — гнома! Не успела свыкнуться с этой мыслью, как он погиб в бою. Она умоляла меня избавить её от невыносимой боли. Я подобрал орочий меч и отрубил ей голову. Никто так и не узнал. 

Единственный зрячий глаз Трандуила стал чёрным, как у вороны. Зрачок расползся, закрыл собой яркую синеву, и взгляд его стал совершенно безумным. 

— Тебе не больно? — спросила Арвен. Трандуил покачал головой:

— Лишь от тех злодеяний, что на моей совести.

— Не вини себя. Ты сделал то, что должен был. Я уверена, она желала смерти не меньше, чем мы с тобой.

— Не из сострадания я сделал это. Она разгневала меня, угрожала мне оружием на глазах у моих подданных, на глазах у моего сына, она отобрала его у меня, околдовала, и он побежал спасать для неё этого гнома, как верная собачонка. Это было слишком унизительно, чтобы я смог простить. Её голова так забавно подкатилась к краю уступа, что я не удержался и пнул её вниз. И она полетела, брызгая кровью, её глупая рыжая голова с удивлённо приоткрытым ртом, как будто…

— Прекрати! — воскликнула Арвен. — Ты бредишь! Это всё ягоды.

Трандуил усмехнулся, как и прежде, правым уголком рта, но на этот раз зло, обречённо. На одной щеке у него выступили красные пятна, вторая же так и осталась неподвижным переплетением обожжённых тканей, трупно-белым, через которое виднелся тёмный провал рта.

— Да, ягоды. Но это не предсмертный бред. Я не умру. Творению Йаванны не так просто погубить эльфа, но ты… Ты отказалась от вечности. Ты стала уязвима. Ты умрёшь напрасно, и человека своего больше не увидишь. Я же продолжу свой путь ещё до того, как успеет остыть твоё тело.

— В чертогах ожидания мы с Арагорном попросим Валар о милости. Но ты? Разве не стремишься ты встретиться вновь со своей Королевой?

— Сперва я должен убить её. Чему ты удивляешься? — он заметил удивлённый взгляд Арвен, хотя со стороны и казалось, что второй глаз его тоже ослеп. — Разве я говорил, что она мертва? Да, это было самое простое объяснение. Наверное, так сказал тебе отец. Может, он и сам в это верит. Но я не нашёл тела Королевы ни на поле боя, ни в темницах Гундабада. Мои подданные всё обыскали, но не обнаружили её следов. Официально она считается погибшей. Но я всё понял, когда эреборские гномы отказались отдавать мне камни Ласгалена. Она нашла у них убежище, залечила свои раны и расплатилась за гостеприимство обещанным ей подарком. Куда она ушла потом, я не знаю: отправилась ли за море, осталась ли среди смертных. Она жива, но так ни разу и не взглянула на нашего сына. Оскорбление, нанесенное Трором, стало последней каплей. Я решил отомстить гномам за ложь и отправился в Иссохшую Пустошь…

— О, Эру! Что же ты наделал? — Арвен ощутила великую скорбь. Причиной скольких смертей стала уязвлённая гордость одного-единственного эльфа…

— Лишь рассказал о богатстве и величии гномьего царства. Я думал, люди сразят этого неповоротливого дракона, но у них ничего не вышло с первого раза. Ждать пришлось долго, но я терпелив. Когда пришло время, я получил даже больше сокровищ, чем рассчитывал, но они ничего не стоят по сравнению с этим ожерельем. В нём — весь свет, что ещё остался в моей жизни.

Трандуил начал любовно перебирать камни у Арвен на груди; они переливчато зазвенели, но этот пронзительный звук только усилил тревогу Арвен. Ей вдруг стало дурно — зябко, и в то же время щёки пылали, будто она подобралась слишком близко к огню.

— Как холодно! — Арвен съежилась, обняв себя руками.

Трандуил потянулся к ней и прижал к себе, несмотря на возмущение Арвен. Она бормотала, чтобы он не смел к ней прикасаться, но, как и раньше, её желание не было принято во внимание. Сил сопротивляться не осталось, и Арвен обмякла в руках у Трандуила, будто тряпичная кукла. Скоро она умрёт, и этот кошмар закончится.

— За что же ты убиваешь меня? — спросила она, зная теперь, что жалость и сострадание Трандуилу не ведомы.

— Ты всегда вела себя так, будто я недостаточно хорош для тебя, смотрела на моих подданных, как на грязных дикарей, но при этом сама была способна только вышивать да читать книги. Ты ни разу не выказала ни малейшего интереса к моему телу, даже из вежливости. Я думал: быть может, моя жена слишком духовна или слишком скромна, может, она ещё не созрела? Но что же мне сообщает мой сын: стоит дать тебе волю, и ты уже кувыркаешься с человеком у всех на виду, потеряв всякий стыд. Но хуже всего был твой разговор с Халдиром. Ты делала вид, будто я ничего не решаю, а слово моё ничего не значит. Ты сбежала от меня самым подлым образом. Мне пришлось оправдываться и унижаться перед твоим отцом. Знаешь, это очень неприятно, когда тебя обвиняют в тех вещах, которые ты хотел сделать, но не сделал.

— Что же ты хотел со мной сделать? — Арвен стало душно в объятиях Трандуила, будто в колодце, таком глубоком, что до дна не проникает свет. Вот так просто были взяты и вычеркнуты сотни лет жизни, когда она уважала Трандуила и пыталась сделать его счастливым.

— Зря, зря ты спросила…

Арвен почувствовала прикосновение губ к своей шее. Она прекрасно помнила его властный, упрямый, плотно сомкнутый рот. Казалось, Трандуил говорит через силу — теперь было ясно, почему. Изуродованная щека ощущалась совсем иначе, будто кожаная перчатка с беспорядочным плетением. Неестественно гладкая, скользкая, чужая. От его голой груди Арвен отделяла лишь невесомая ткань платья, и при мысли об ужасных шрамах её передёрнуло. 

Это не укрылось от Трандуила, который и не подумал оставить её в покое. Здоровой рукой он стиснул левую грудь Арвен, грубо, до боли.

— Я так и сказал Элронду: лучше бы я и правда брал её силой, пусть она была бы заперта в королевских покоях, связанная, избитая, брюхатая, но сохранила бы вечную жизнь. Он ответил, что меня уже не спасти. Так и есть. Мы с тобой обречены сгнить здесь.

С этими словами он толкнул Арвен на снег, и, падая, она увидела его целиком — растрёпанного, безумного, искалеченного. Лихорадочно бегал взгляд его зрячего глаза и неподвижным оставалось бельмо. Не будь Арвен полностью во власти этого чудовища, она смогла бы отыскать в его облике разрушительную красоту. От удара о землю у Арвен на мгновение потемнело перед глазами; голова закружилась, и голые ветви деревьев, небо и Трандуил — всё поменялось местами, свернулось в узел. Сердце стучало, как бешеное, — в груди, в висках, даже в кончиках пальцев. Ягоды отравили тело Арвен, сделали его тяжёлым, неподъемным. Даже для вдоха требовалось немалое усилие, но она ждала лишь того мгновения, когда совсем перестанет дышать. 

Но Трандуил ждать не собирался. Он поднял меч и разрезал на Арвен платье, вместе с тканью вспарывая кожу. Ей оставалось лишь скрести пальцами промёрзшую землю — тело ещё чувствовало боль, но уже перестало слушаться, и Арвен не смогла бы поднять оружие, даже если бы оно у неё было. Опустив взгляд, она увидела лужу крови, собравшуюся в ямке между ключицами, и плавающие в ней камни Ласгалена. Их яркое сияние вызвало желание зажмуриться, но Арвен не была уверена, что сможет открыть глаза снова, если сделает это: они, казалось, высохли. Поэтому, хотя и было больно, она продолжала смотреть.

Она наблюдала, как разоблачается Трандуил. Самое сложное Арвен за него уже сделала — осталось лишь стряхнуть со здорового плеча изысканный серебристый камзол да приспустить брюки. Впервые она не отводила взгляд от его наготы — думала, как бы ударить Трандуила побольнее, не кулаком так словом. Но и в этом он оказался первым.

— Ты теперь похожа на человеческую женщину. Стала пустой и жалкой, — сказал он, переворачивая Арвен на бок. — Мне горько от этого. Если бы ты не ушла, то оставалась бы свежей и юной вечно.

Больше Арвен не видела его — только снег, белый до рези в глазах, и расплывающееся на нём пятно её собственной крови. Транудил прижался к ней сзади, опустил сверху непослушную левую руку. Ему и раньше нравилась эта позиция, но сейчас он, похоже, не мог совершить задуманное ни в какой другой: для этого ему потребовалось бы две здоровых руки. Что ж, по крайней мере, не придётся смотреть в глаза этому монстру.

— Думаешь, бояться нечего, раз ты родила пятерых? Не надейся. Я сделаю всё, чтобы тебе было как можно больнее.

Не церемонясь, Трандуил задрал на Арвен обрывки юбки. Два пальца бесцеремонно вторглись в её лоно, и, как она ни старалась сжаться, чтобы не пустить их, тело не подчинялось.

— Надо же, всё такая же тугая. Как будто хочешь, чтобы я побыстрее ушёл. Но ты же не хочешь, да? Не хочешь умирать в одиночестве? Тогда придётся исправить этот досадный недостаток.

К двум пальцам прибавился третий. Когда-то Трандуил уже делал это, давным-давно. Тогда его руки показались слишком грубыми, и Арвен попросила не продолжать. Вспомнить об этом и смешно, и страшно. Пальцы Арагорна дарили ей только наслаждение, хотя и были все в мозолях от меча и въевшейся грязи. Но те руки, руки воина, и лечили, и ласкали, и баюкали детей. Трандуиловы же сеяли смерть и разрушение. 

Внезапно он вытащил пальцы, но лишь для того, чтобы взять меч. На мгновение Арвен подумалось, что он хочет убить её, но это было бы слишком просто. Вместо освободительного клинка в неё вторглась рукоять — с другой стороны, сзади, в отверстие, на которое прежде никто не покушался.

— Отсюда-то ты никого не рожала?

Арвен всхлипнула. Если всё остальное можно было принять за бред, то это было целенаправленное унижение. Месть. Но какое у Трандуила было право мстить, если о том, что ей суждено полюбить смертного, он знал заранее? Было больно и стыдно, хотелось спрашивать раз за разом, при каждом толчке, зачем он делает это с ней, отчего так озлобился и почему первая Королева сбежала от него, бросив новорожденного сына. Хотя на последний вопрос она, кажется, теперь знала ответ.

Рукоять меча была небольшой, но острые края набалдашника, кажется, поранили её изнутри. По тому, как легко вдруг начал скользить меч, Арвен поняла, что у неё идёт кровь. Трандуил тоже это заметил. Его пальцы вернулись к ней в промежность, пошарили там и снова исчезли, а следующим, что она услышала, был влажный звук возле самого уха — так Трандуил облизывал за столом свои пальцы. Как наяву, она увидела его лакающим кровь из лужи, будто одичавший мордорский орк; его кожа тлела и шрам разрастался, пока не покрыл тело Трандуила полностью, и узнать его стало можно лишь по глазам — одному белому, одному чёрному. Отвращение было слишком сильно, и Арвен начала рыдать в голос. Она уже и хотела бы зажмуриться, но больше не могла. Когда же смерть придёт за ней и избавит от этого унижения?

— Плачь. Так ты хотя бы не лежишь неподвижно, как раньше. Если заткнуть уши, можно представить, что ты получаешь удовольствие. Давай попробуем ещё кое-то, — пальцы Трандуила вернулись, но теперь не два, а четыре. Они были влажными то ли от крови, то ли от слюны, и без труда пробрались внутрь. — Нравится? 

Арвен замычала от боли, когда он добавил пятый палец.

— Надо же, я могу нащупать меч с той стороны. Может быть, даже взять его в руку, — вся его ладонь проникла внутрь, по запястье. — Порвать эту тонкую стенку одним пальцем. Мне нравится твоя беспомощность. Мне нравится, как ты содрогаешься всем телом, будто жмёшься ко мне, будто обнимаешь мою руку и втягиваешь её глубже.

Арвен больше не могла остановить рыдания, они душили её, выдавливали из лёгких остатки воздуха, а вдохнуть она больше не могла.

Трандуил вдруг отстранился, рука его выскользнула с чавкающим звуком — будто кто-то наступил сапогом в грязь, — вслед за ней исчезла и рукоять меча. Арвен вздохнула бы с облегчением, если бы могла дышать — и это было страшнее всего. Она думала, что просто тихо уйдёт, закроет глаза и не проснётся, как Арагорн. Если бы она знала, что её ждёт: мучительное удушье, полная беспомощность, холод и жар — она никогда не согласилась бы отведать этих ягод, лучше бросилась бы на меч. 

Арвен надеялась, что Трандуил наконец-то даст ей умереть спокойно, но он и не думал останавливаться, намереваясь урвать всё, чего был лишён, пока Арвен принадлежала другому. Он вцепился ей в волосы, до хруста позвонков вывернув назад шею, чтобы поглядеть на заплаканное лицо, налитые кровью белки глаз и расширенные, как и у него самого, зрачки. Завозился позади, пристраиваясь — значит, прежде просто освободил внутри Арвен место для себя. И когда, приложив все усилия, Арвен сделала свой последний вдох, он вставил ей резко, на всю длину. 

Ладони у него были большие, с длинными сильными пальцами и холёными ногтями. Сейчас одна лежала неподвижно на бедре Арвен, сквозь зарубцевавшуюся плоть белели кости. Вторая, окровавленная, удерживала её голову, потом опустилась на лицо, и пальцы с перстнями ткнулись в рот Арвен, протиснулись между — зубов, оставляя на языке горько-солёный металлический вкус. После этой руки внутри у неё всё было растянуто, как старая кожаная фляга, так что источником наслаждения для Трандуила стали спазмы удушья.

— Ммм… Мне стоило сделать это раньше. Когда задыхаешься, удовольствие становится острее. Я мог бы душить тебя этим ожерельем, — Трандуил натянул украшение на шее у Арвен, легонько, чтобы показать свою власть, но цепочка всё равно не выдержала. Уж видно, ему суждено было разрушать всё вокруг себя, — пока ты не забыла бы своё происхождение и своё имя, а мои чресла не стали бы центром твоего мироздания. Тебе нравится, когда я обращаюсь с тобой, как ты того заслуживаешь? Шлюха!

Арвен спросила бы, стало ли ему легче от того, что он сделал с ней. Успокоится ли он теперь или найдёт другую жертву. Невинную смертную девушку, которая будет рада ютиться в тени его величия и позволит истязать себя, как ему вздумается. Или строптивую, которая будет сбегать от него снова и снова, только провоцируя на большую жестокость. Трандуил был прав: Арвен ничего о нём не знала. 

Тело её жило отдельной жизнью, судорожно сжимаясь вокруг его чресел, доводя его до исступления. Дыхание Трандуила стало тяжёлым и прерывистым, ладонь вспотела — это был знак того, что скоро он закончит. Но Арвен не радовалась этому, как раньше. В её угасающем сознании для мыслей и чувств больше не осталось места.

Последним, что Арвен видела в свой жизни, был снег и запятнанные её кровью дары Трандуила: алые камни Ласгалена, меч и корона Королевы Сумеречья, а ещё ядовитые чёрные ягоды, целая россыпь. Медленно они погружались во тьму, угасали вместе с Арвен. Тело перестало биться и расслабилось, и Трандуил замер внутри неё, достигнув пика. Он глухо застонал, но этот звук показался Арвен лишь далёким эхом. Должно быть, Трандуил воображал себе, будто она так долго содрогалась от блаженства, а потом, удовлетворённая, успокоилась и разомлела. Дождался ли он, пока её тело остынет, оплакивал ли его? Или пнул под рёбра и продолжил свой путь, как и обещал? Арвен не суждено было этого узнать…

***  
Трандуил погладил растрепавшиеся тёмные волосы Арвен. Поначалу в них мерещился проблеск седины, но потом стало ясно, что это просто снежинки. Сначала они таяли, а потом перестали, а рука её, покоившаяся у него в ладони, закоченела. Трандуилу казалось, что если он попробует разогнуть скрюченные пальцы, они просто сломаются. Арвен всегда казалась хрупкой снаружи, но внутреннему стержню её могли бы позавидовать самые решительные воины.

Он умолял Эру сжалиться над ним, позволить принять удел смертных; но Арвен больше не была его женой — и так и не стала его возлюбленной — а такие просьбы Творец, похоже, даже не рассматривал. Арвен бредила и рвалась прочь из рук Трандуила, но он держал её крепко, пока она не затихла, уронив голову ему на грудь. Почему отрава не подействовала на него? Почему не убила?

Он оставил Арвен на холме Керин-Амрот, возложил ей на голову корону, как в день свадьбы, и укрыл своим плащом. Она больше не могла замёрзнуть, каким бы тонким ни казалось платье, но Трандуил надеялся, что эльфийский плащ защитит её тело от мародёров и диких зверей. Однажды заросли кустарника сомкнут над ней свои ветви, птицы совьют гнёзда в них и будут выводить птенцов. Эланор и нифрэдил не переживут эту зиму, но весной распустятся другие цветы, не менее прекрасные. Здесь будет ее зеленая могила, покуда мир не изменится, и пришедшие после люди не забудут окончательно дни ее жизни.


End file.
